


Vido's Kittens

by frogs_of_war



Series: In Trouble [3]
Category: Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: Catboys, Children, College, Mpreg, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, University, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogs_of_war/pseuds/frogs_of_war
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vido gets a little jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vido's Kittens

Vido sighed and stretched. Staying still so his kittens could nurse got old quickly. The kittens mewed, but didn’t root for more food. He loved his pretty babies, but…

Jade sat VJ beside the new kittens. “Go stretch your legs.”

But they were so new and small.

JS yawned. Jas was a blue Maine coon and looked very much like the few pictures Vido had seen of himself as a kitten. DV mewed. Deev was much smaller, a blue tabby, but he ate just as much as his litter mate. Jade licked Deev. “Get up. I can watch them.”

He nosed Deev to his belly. Deev sucked noisily. “You two are so handsome, just like your Daddy. And you, my little stinker.” VJ had turned to his toddler form. Jade changed him back and washed him. VJ joined his brothers at their meal.

Jade was feeding Vido’s babies. As if it were nothing. But maybe it wasn’t for him. He had two mothers after all.

Vido took a deep breath and licked Jade’s neck.

Jade licked him back. “Stretch. Run about. Feel like yourself again. Then come back.”

His advice was sound. Vido felt better in no time.


End file.
